Nothing But Black
by Boysboysboys love em
Summary: This is just a Halloween one shot featuring Kendall and Sandy to cure my boredom.HAPPY HALLOWEEN. Enjoy.


**A/N yeah this is just another weird thing that I thought up out of boredom. A weird way to cure it I guess and put in some more Halloween fun into you guys' Halloween. I actually did this in one day…surprisingly. Well I'll you guys read this piece of sheer crap, but I am proud to announce I am the first registered Sandy and Kendall story…I think…I hope. Whatever. Enjoy and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine but this plot. That's it.**

**~*Nothing But Black*~**

One late evening in the misty streets of L.A in October, a young teen was making his way back to his apartment after stopping by a local diner for a quick bite to eat. He fixed the light green beanie over his dirty blonde hair. The young blonde shoved his hands into his jean pockets to keep them away from the cool wind that had been blowing down road. The night was unusually cold and silent for it to be normal there in L.A, but the blonde thought nothing of it. The lights of the stores were starting to flicker out one at a time as it was getting fairly late into the evening.

The street lamps buzzed to life. A sheet of balled up discarded newspaper flew before the teen, and it looked suspiciously like it was running away from something in the distance.

Kendall Knight stopped in his tracks, and noticed that he could hear nothing besides the faint buzz of an insect or cricket in the grass. He waited still in his spot as he heard an unsteady flick flack of sandals against the sidewalk. He turned around to see if he could spot the person in the sandals, but the sound stopped almost as soon as his head turned halfway. He sighed and let out a puff of air into the dark night. He turned back forward and continued his trek back home.

The flick of the sandals continued at a more rapid speed behind him and he sped up his pace.

A wicked cackle sounded. It felt as if it was coming from all around him, and his arms broke out in goose bumps. A cold sweat formed on the back of his neck as he started to sprint away, wherever he could get to for some sort of protection. His checkered Vans hit the pavement at a speed he never thought he was capable of.

The cackle still got closer and that annoying flicking of sandals.

Flick flack.

Flick flack.

Flick flack.

He stopped and looked around for some spot to hide. He found an abandoned car near the side of a building and ducked behind it. He tried to calm his breathing, so that if anyone was in fact following him they wouldn't be able to hear the large breaths that he had be taking in. He held his breath. Afraid that his follower would hear the deep bass of his heart thumping in his ears. It was almost a deafening sound in the silence that filled around him.

He realizes that the sandals had stopped flicking and he figured the person had probably given up.

Maybe they were just running home themselves. He laughed in spite of himself. How ridiculous for him to think someone had been following him. What a selfish thought. He stood up and dusted the legs of his pants off and straightened out his plaid green shirt.

He steps from behind the car and bends down to pick a piece of dry gum from off the top of his shoe. He lets out a satisfied noise and freezes as a pair of red sandals steps into his line a vision. He shoots up straight. He comes face to face with a person in a dark brown leather trench coat and murky blue jeans. They wore a brown fedora and their head was titled down so that he could not catch sight of their face. He let out a horrified scream and backed up back into the car.

The person ripped the hat from off their head letting out straight brown hair from under it. The person looked Kendall straight in the face with an unreadable expression. Kendall stopped yelling and held a hand to his heart. He had gotten over the initial terror of having the figure appear from nowhere to wondering why they were out of their place so late at night.

"Sandy! You scared the shit out of me!" Kendall said looking at his crazed fan from the beach. "What are you doing out here?" he asked walking back over to her. She tilted her head to the side, and an almost grotesquely sadistic smile crept its way onto her face. Her lips peeled back to show her teeth and she just stood there.

"Um, earth to Sandy?" Kendall waved his hand in front of her face, but she continued to look at Kendall's face.

Unblinking.

He snorted and then shrugged. Whatever. She's just being a weird ass fan again. He's dealt with worse than just freaky looks before. She started to stand hunched over, and she started to laugh. Not just a regular laugh, but a deep throaty cackle. Her cackle reverberated throughout the bare street they were standing on.

"Alright then…erm…bye?" he says. Kendall rolls his eyes as he walks away from Sandy's still laughing form. "What is _her_ problem?" he mumbles to himself. He pushes the thought away as her laughing fades in the distance. He gets within looking distance of the Palm Woods Park and smiles to himself.

Finally almost home. All he wants to do is go home. Take a shower. Play a little Call of Duty on the Xbox360, and then crash in his shared room with Logan. But he mostly wanted to forget about seeing Sandy again.

That girl always gave him the creeps. And she doesn't know when to back off. She almost ruined his relationship with Jo for Christ's sake! But, then again, Jo left to go to New Zealand and work on her damned movie.

But still. That girl must be a few squirrels loose of a nut bar. He heard the sounds of shoes crunching in the grass and sighs.

"Sandy! I know you're following me again." He said turning around.

Nothing.

He raised one bushy eyebrow. "Will you go home? I' really tired, and I don't feel like playing around with you tonight." he yelled into the direction from when the steps had been coming. That infernal cackle had filled the night once again. Kendall resisted the urge to start running back to the Palm Woods.

He's not afraid of any fan.

Definitely not any girl fan.

Especially not Sandy.

He'll show her that she doesn't scare him. "Sandy," he started. He saw somebody stumbling from behind a tree. He mentally congratulated himself at having gotten her to stop. The person who had come from the tree took a few more wobbly steps towards Kendall. They dropped to their knees and sway with the breeze.

"K-Kendall…r-run." they wheezed out. Kendall's eyes widened as he immediately recognized the persons voice. He ran over to the person's now limp body and kneeled next to them.

"Katie?" he asked the youngest Knight lied there on the ground her brown hair fanned out on the ground around her head. Large doe-like brown eyes looked at Kendall. She smiled a weak smile and reached up and rested her arm on Kendall's arm.

"You should have run…_big brother_." he jumped back as his _sister's_ voice goes from a small squeak to the deep bass of a grown man. He watched as her body alighted with a gloomy purple and sea green fire and her body dissolved into a pile of rotten flesh and ash. The sudden burst of flame let loose a force in which Kendall had not been prepared. It sent him flying backwards away from what was left of his sister…

Or at least what he thought was his sister. The ashes and rotten flesh flew into the air and begin to spin in a circle above his head. All he could think was 'what the fuck is going on?' he scrambled to his feet and looked on as the ashes and flesh mixed with leaves and dirt descended back to the ground.

A mini golden tornado in front of his eyes. The debris compacted and a blinding white light shoots out in random directions. Kendall ducked as a beam barely missed hitting him. He looked at the burn mark the beam had left in one of the trees caught in its cross fire. Once the light and spinning had stopped there before him stood Sandy.

"Okay, S-S-Sandy. T-This isn't funny anymore." he said backing away from her. She wore her grotesque smile, but new attire. She stood before him in black heeled boots, fish net leggings, and ridiculously short dress. Her eyes were heavily rimmed in black kohl, her lips painted a bright shade of red, and her hand covered in fingerless gloves. He gapped at the girl before him. She dusted off her dress and placed her hands on her hips.

"How'd you like my little tricks Kendy?" she asked strutting forward.

"Are, you-you-you a…witch?" he asked astounded. She glares at him and raised her hand in the air causing Kendall to rise also. With a flick of the wrist she threw him backwards into a tree.

Pain escalated through his spine and he groaned in pain. He reached back and felt where his head had collided into the dull trunk of the tree. He wasn't even shocked when he realized there was blood coming out, and leaking onto his fingers.

After years of hockey, he knew it wasn't enough damage to cause a huge concussion, but it would leave a killer scar in the morning. If there was going to be a morning.

"DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT!" She screeched. "I'm not a…_witch_." She said the word with so much distaste; one would think that she had something personal against them. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and her eyes changed from brown to a fiery red. "I'm a _**demon**_. An evil sorceress from the underworld if you will." She said.

He felt the wheels in his head start to work overtime, but he was too exhausted to actually piece anything together. "This isn't even how I look. This is just a lame attempt to take part a form that your simple human mind could actually comprehend." She stated. She started to hover over to Kendall, who was still sitting on the ground.

"I've taken an interest in you…Kendall Knight." She said. "There's something about you that intrigues Me." she said taking a strand of his hair in her own gloved ones. She cackled and hovered away as he cringed away from her touch.

"Get the fuck away from me." Kendall said from behind clenched teeth. Sandy smirked and raised Kendall back into the air. She used a finger and spins him around in the air. She grunted and pushed him back into the tree. She kept him suspended in the air and made a motion with her other hand to put around his neck.

She balled her fists slowly, in turn causing Kendall to lose more space in his throat to breath. He began to feel light headed, and felt his esophagus starting to crush under the pressure. After a few agonizing seconds she decided to let him go. He fell back to the ground holding onto his throat loosely. He looked up taking in deep gulps of sweet air.

"You don't seem to understand. I'm a _demon,_ I can fucking kill you Kendall. Now I suggest you just do as I say, that way, _no one gets hurt_." Her voice had gone into that deep bass that Katie's had done.

Wait! Katie.

"What have you done to Katie?" he asked in a snarl standing up. He wobbled. She waved her hand in the air dismissively as if waving away a stupid question asked by a toddler.

"Your sister is fine. Still at home." He saw something behind her eyes darken. "For now." Sandy growled. He gulped and looked toward the Palm Woods. "If you cooperate you can go home safely, and none of your loved ones will died. If you don't do what I say, I can't say the same thing." She snarled and strutted over to Kendall once again. She looked Kendall in the eyes and put her hand on his chin. "Now, here's how it's going to go down," she started. She pushed Kendall back down into a sitting position with an inhuman force and then squatted down to his level.

"I've never…how do I put this…ah, _had_ a human before. I've had angels, vampires, fairies, mermaids, and even other demons, hell I've even slept with Satan, but never, has a human been more intriguing to me. Now, you, are going to let me…uh, have my way with you." She said running her fingers down his cheek, leaving a burning trail behind them. He hissed at the sharp pain and squinted his eyes closed. He roughly grabbed him by the chin once more and looked into his bottle green eyes.

Kendall watched as her once brown eyes turned black. Not just the irises, but her whole eyes. No white was left in her eyeballs. Her death black lifeless eyeballs bored into Kendall's green ones. The reptile liquidness of her eyes made Kendall's stomach do flips, and he felt his dinner start to come back up.

"_Either we do this the easy way, or the hard way._ If you just let me do all the work it'll only result in a few marks or burn on your part. Maybe a first or third degree burn on your dick depending on how good you are." She says. Her front teeth had started to sharpen. Not only the canines like a vampire, but all of them, every single one.

He wretched himself from her grasp.

"Go fuck yourself…_Sandy_." He spat. "I'd rather kill myself than let you _have _me." he growls out. She stands up and pulls her hand up to strike him.

"KENDALL! KENDALL ARE YOU OUT HERE!" both Kendall and Sandy's heads looked to see 3 flashlights in the distance. Kendall felt his heart beat faster at the thought of being rescued from this…she beast. She whipped her head back to face him.

"If you _**ever**_ mention this to anyone I _**will**_ find you. I'll be back for you Kendall Knight. Just wait until I find you alone again," she started to back away and raised her arms in the air. A light rain began to fall and the winds blew wildly. "I'll be waiting for you," the rain began to fall heavier now. "In your sleep, I'll be there, in your dreams, I'll be there. When you shower, I'll be there. When you're home alone…count on be being there." she whispered.

With one last sadistically sweet smile she blew him an air kiss and then vanished into nothing but a clap of thunder. Kendall felt a slight pinch on his cheek. He reaches up to feel it and only feels a slight burn.

His three best friends finally made their way over to him. Each of them asked where he had been, did he know what time it was, and even if he brought back any food home for them. He stood on wobbly legs and reached to feel the back of his head.

He pulled it back prepared to see the blood.

But he didn't see anything and his spine felt as normal as ever.

Maybe it was all a dream.

Yeah, some elaborate figment of his imagination.

The four of the guys made their way back to 2J. they made sure Kendall had been warmed up and had taken a hot shower. As he stood in the shower, he couldn't help but feel the spot on his cheek burn a little.

He got dressed and walked back into the living room.

"Logan, do I have a burn or something on my cheek?" he asked his shorter raven-haired friend. Logan tilted his head to the side.

"Uh, no…why? Is there something wrong with it? Do you want to do to the doctor's office?" the young male asked.

"No, no. I was just asking." Kendall said.

"Oh okay then. Hey, go to sleep. Its been a long night okay?" Logan patted Kendall on the shoulder and then walked away. Kendall nodded in agreement and then walked into his room and got under the sheets. As he started to fade into unconsciousness he saw a last strike of thunder and then heard a light cackle…

Then it's nothing but black.

**A/N yeah how was it? Not exactly proud of it, but I don't hate it either. Send me reviews and let me know if it was good or not…or don't send in reviews. It's not that big of a deal. But anyway yep…that's kind of awkward…HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**~Love,**

**I'm Adorkable~**


End file.
